


【翻译】【守望先锋/Overwatch】【锤76】Five Times Held 五次拥抱 By mneiai 一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Overdads, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介:五次Reinhardt抱住了Jack





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Held](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018338) by [mneiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai). 



> 作者前言:  
> 一开始是发在我个人汤不热上的（ID：oldsoldiersdiehard）。大概是因为这对CP实在是太冷了，我才会扔到这儿来  
> （我会接Jack和其他角色相关或3P的“五次”梗哦！）
> 
> 译者警告：  
> 1、原文1200+ 译文2300-  
> 2、虽然很努力想还原原文悲伤文艺的氛围，但译文不及原文十分之一......  
> 3、依照我的习惯，人名沿用原文  
> 4、莫有Beta 莫有Beta 莫有Beta

——1——  
战斗让Jack的肉体伤痕累累，也让他的精神几近崩溃。

 

但这还不是最糟的。智械不知疲倦地要把作战小队驱离他们存放创世神程序的硬盘。Jack跑得最快。所以当他们眼看着突进的希望越来越渺茫的时候，他主动请缨发动一次骚扰性攻击。

Gabriel勉强同意了。没有人想过Jack真的会活下来。

现在他只能通过痛觉感知自己的存在。

他直盯着头上被硝烟笼罩的天空，周围散落着被他击毁的智械。他清楚自己大概还要经过漫长而痛苦的一两个小时才会失去意识。这大概就是士兵强化计划给他加长血条的最大坏处吧，普通人早该陷入休克了。

一些不同于智械的声响在靠近。那些声音差不多要到他头顶时，才引起了他的注意。那是......那是Reinhardt，肯定没错。他把Jack抱了起来，温柔谨慎的动作与他庞大的身躯格格不入。他把Jack拢在他胸前叮当作响的盔甲前，将他带离了他本该长眠的地方。

一路上他一直在说话。Jack不得不保持神智来听懂德语。后来在医护人员手忙脚乱地给杰克做紧急治疗，好让他可以被转移走时，莱因哈特一直陪在他身边。其他人被困在了任务汇报里，而Reinhardt则说自己没必要出席。

从那以后，Jack总会在Reinhardt的声音中放松下来，也会在他友好的拥抱中舒缓下来。

 

——2——  
战争结束了。

战争结束了，而且不知道为什么，他们所有人都活了下来。这大概就是奇迹吧。

Ana在打电话。她在跟远在故乡的家人讲话的时候会不断快速吐露出一连串的阿拉伯语。Torb终于睡着了。他一整晚都在喝酒，弄得Jack都想知道他的小身板是怎么装下这么多酒的了。而Liao则离开了基地，不知道干啥去了（或者说去见谁？）。Gabriel还在工作状态，他和其他指挥官正在开会协商要怎么一起清理战场。

但他们还是赢得了这场战争，无论因何而起，又要达成什么目的。

Jack和Reinhardt因为庆功宴还点醉。Reinhardt蜷缩在了沙发上，而Jack则倒在了他身上。Reinhardt用一只大手把他抱在了原地，可能还在傻笑地说着些他现在只能听得懂一半的德语笑话。

好像他还有什么更想去的地方似的。

 

——3——  
“我争取过了，”Jack强调。他需要Reinhardt知道这件事。

“我从未怀疑。”Reinhardt对他的信任没有半分动摇。这让Jack觉得自己辜负了他的心境更糟了。“但他们认为我不能适应你们将要塑造的新世界，我也不会为了留在这儿而让你去冒险。”

但Jack会，如果没有那么多人还需要他，守望先锋本身也没那么仰赖他和联合国之间的私人关系的话。

“你应该过得更好。你对战争的贡献和我们其他人一样多。”

Reinhardt现在的笑容没有他往常充满幽默感的那种耀眼，但他裹住Jack的怀抱还是那么令人舒心。

“我想让你留下来，”他在Reinhardt的肩膀上小声咕哝。在他能停下前，这个秘密就自己跑了出来，“我需要你留在这儿。”

“你不需要，Jack，无论你是怎么想的。你已经足够强大，而且还有其他人会支持你。我也会留在附近(*)，随时等候你的召唤。”

（译者注：OW总部在苏黎世（瑞士），而锤哥在隔壁德国）

但Jack知道他永远不会利用这个诺言。既然Reinhardt要退休，他就不会给他留下虚假的希望，让他觉得自己还能回归。但这话还是让他感触良多，毕竟他现在知道了，无论如何，他都会有个坚实的后盾。

“我会想你的，也会去看你。只要有空的话。”

“我也会期待你的到来，朋友。你可以向我讲述你的冒险经历，而我会请你品尝最好的咖喱香肠。”

“我可记住你这句话了。”

 

——4——  
Gabriel曾经是他最好的朋友，他唯一的朋友。后来他认识了Ana，还有守望先锋的其他成员。

但要放弃他.....还是很难。更遭的是他知道自己就要失去这个朋友了，却无力改变这个事实。

每天Gabriel都会以一种从前所未有但依然痛苦的方式疏远他。最终Jack只能从新闻报道中得知暗影守望的任务，只有在Angela向他申请授权的时候才知道Gabriel已经躺在了医务室里。他甚至没能借助他们曾经的亲近得知是谁取代了他在Gabriel心中的地位。

但Jack挺过来了。他不会让悲痛阻挡他的步伐。

Ana发现了这件事，但和他一样，她也不知道该怎么做，因此她也没有劳神想些空洞的安慰。除此之外就没有人发现了，或者说他们发现了也依然保持沉默。

他突然发现自己已经身处德国，跟往常一样要拜访Reinhardt。

Reinhardt马上就发现事情有异，而且很快就让Jack把整件事和盘托出。然后他抱着他，把他拉进了他坐着的大椅子里。

Jack觉得自己现在就像个孩子。但最后他蜷缩起手臂，把脸埋在Reinhardt的肩膀上，放任自己哭了出来。

后来什么都能没变好，但他觉得自己应该能活下来，无论有没有Gabriel。

 

——5——  
在苏黎世事件后伪造自己的死亡并不困难，但要下决定让他的朋友们相信他的死讯并不简单。当然，那离真相也不远，他也伤得差不多快死了。但他可以奇迹般回归，或是留下些线索。不过他还是说服了自己不要这么做，他可不想打扰他们的生活，更不想把危险带到他们家门前。他还有很疑惑，想搞清楚是谁操纵了守望先锋的解散。

在清楚自己的“死讯”会对Reinhardt造成什么影响后要下定决心再见他更难。

大个子一开始很冷淡。其他人大概都没注意到这看起来还挺开心的闹腾家伙怎么了，但Jack注意到了。那持续了好几周，每次他们的互动都会充满了无形的尴尬。然后Jack只要有可能就拒绝与他碰面。

但和Jack比起来，Reinhardt更擅长维护友谊。在新的守望先锋成立两个月后，他找到了蜷缩在观测点：直布罗陀一处不太常用的地方看星星的人。他在过去的日子里养成的习惯并没有改变。他带着Reinhardt上来过几次，足以让Reinhardt想不到要到这儿来找他。

他们就在沉默中并排坐了好久。

最终Jack挪近了一点。Reinhardt知道这是个许可，于是抬起手搭到他肩头把他拉进了怀里。

“我很抱歉。”Jack小声地说。他的声音因为喉咙上的伤将永远嘶哑。

“我一开始很生气，但现在......我只是很开心你回来了。”Reinhardt一只手拢住了Jack的脸颊，让他抬起头看向自己的眼睛。“我总是有所保留，总是在等待，觉得那可能会更好。我做不到了，朋友，如果我再什么都来不及说就又要失去你的话.....”

之后他再没说出一个字，但他把两人的嘴唇压在了一起。Jack好像领悟到了什么。

他们在平台上又度过了一个小时，一点都不在意夜晚的空气里有那么一些凉意。

————End————

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 1、然后他们就在星空下开始疯狂做爱【不  
> 2、按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢有道词典  
> 3、再次道歉这篇好文就这么被我糟蹋了 Orz  
> 4、啊，在锤哥的形象变成“我有根大棒棒”前，我要给他先树立好暖男大叔的形象！ 【好吧，还是怪我翻大棒棒xxxxx  
> 5、不过锤76这么冷，随便啦......【不  
> 6、但是第四段Jack看着Gabriel和他渐行渐远又无能为力的描写真的太......虐了 【嚎啕大哭  
> 7、对哦，这个作者是all76的，但.......已经很久没出现过了【嚎啕大哭x2  
> 8、估计下篇会翻 藏76 ？ 毕竟已经翻好了，就差授权了.......


End file.
